fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Narissa's Magic Mirror
Christopher Storm presents Olivia White and the Seven Thugs A spoof of Walt Disney's 1937 animated classic "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" With the voices of Noah Cyrus as Olivia Flaversham Alyson Stoner as the singing voice of Olivia Flaversham Frankie Jonas as Fievel Mousekewitz Jake T. Austin as the singing voice of Fievel Mousekewitz Charles Fleischer as Bill the Lizard Maurice Lamarche as John Tom Kenny as Old Blind Joe Ian James Corlett as Peewee Pete John DiMaggio as Fidget Tony Anselmo as Max Charlie Adler as Bartholomew Kevin Clash as Jim Crow Kevin Michael Richardson as Fat Crow Mel Winkler as Preacher Crow Jaleel White as Straw Hat Crow Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse Quinn Dempsey Stiller as Glasses Crow Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer Cathy Weseluck as Spike John de Lancie as Discord Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa and Hag Narissa Derek Jacobi as Nicodemus Timothy Spall as Nathaniel Tom Kenny as Stan Woozle and Chuck McCann as Heff Heffalump We see a book with the title of this parody which opens and we read the pages of it. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a lovely little princess named Olivia Flaversham. Her vain and wicked stepmother, Queen Narissa, the queen feared one day Olivia's beauty would suppress her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a servant girl. Each day, Narissa consulted Nicodemus, her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"...and as long as the wise old rat answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Olivia was safe from Narissa's cruel jealousy." In a castle on top of a mountain, inside a chamber room, an evil queen entered. She was a slender, beautiful woman with fair skin, rosy cheeks, red lips, black hair with curly strands, brown eyes, and teal eyelids, wearing a purple off-the-shoulder dress with a heart-shaped neckline (that shows her breast cleavage), long sleeves, a high matching collar with a black hem, and black lining from her breasts to the very bottom of her skirt, a black Gothic-style shawl, matching gloves, dark blue stockings, black ballet flats, and a silver tiara. Her name was Queen Narissa. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind, I summon thee: Speak! Let me see your face!" Narissa ordered. When the mirror started, a glowing figure appeared to be a slender, elderly rat with gray fur, a long, white beard, pale yellow eyebrows, a long matching mustache, glowing golden eyes, a dark brown nose, and long fingernails, wearing a black robe with teal and burgundy trimming and teal shoes. His name was Nicodemus. "What is my will, Queen Narissa?" Nicodemus asked. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" "Famed is the beauty, Your Majesty." he said. "But behold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than you." Narissa frowned and said, "Alas for her, reveal her name." "Fur tan as the sand, ears pink as cotton candy, nose and bow red as the rose, eyes brown as chocolate, bucktooth white as snow." "Olivia Flaversham!" Narissa said, shocked and angry. Outside, a 5-year-old mouse was scrubbing the floors. She was beautiful with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, and little hands and feet, wearing a light yellow sleeveless dress and matching slippers. She also wears a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham, the princess of the story and Queen Narissa's stepdaughter. She went to get more water, humming a tune and walked towards a wishing well. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked some birds. They nodded. "Promise not to tell?" The birds nodded again as Olivia started to sing. Olivia:'' We are standing by a wishing well'' Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true Olivia sang into the well and her echo rang back. Olivia: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of While she was singing, there was a 7-year-old mouse with brown fur, a peach muzzle and upper face, blue eyes, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, a pink nose, and whiskers, wearing a red sweater, blue pants, a white cowboy hat, a brown belt with a gold buckle, and a yellow bandana around his neck. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz. He was riding Shining Armor (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and heard her singing. "Who does that melodious voice belong to?" Fievel asked as he got off Shining Armor. Olivia: The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) Olivia continued to sing into the well and she didn't notice Fievel coming to her after he climbed the wall. Olivia: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Fievel: Today Olivia got surprised and saw Fievel. "Oh," she said. "Hello. Did I frighten you?" Fievel asked. Olivia didn't respond as she ran to the castle door and walked into the window of her room. "No, no wait. Please, don't run away." Fievel said. Fievel: There's a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that's dark inside us Will flicker into light Olivia smiled at him as he saw her on the balcony. Fievel: There's a power in every breath There's a power in every note A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat Olivia smiled at Fievel as he continued singing. Narissa saw them and watched angrily from the window, closing the blinds. Fievel: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer This power could right a wrong And it will always thrill the ear Of those who have power to hear The magic of the song All that's strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night Olivia made one bird go to Fievel's hand and pecked him on the nose and flew off. Fievel looked at Olivia who smiled at him as she closed the window. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Snow White Fanmake